piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Joshamee Gibbs
'''Joshamee Gibbs' served as a warrant officer with the British Royal Navy, but spent much of his adult life as a pirate, often under the command of Captain Jack Sparrow, most notably as his First Mate. Biography Early life Gibbs was an old pirate friend of Jack Sparrow, knowing him since his childhood, but at some point joined the British Royal Navy.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide p38 "A Motley Crew" At another point in Jack Sparrow's teenage years, Jack Sparrow and his father Teague were captured by the Royal Navy. Gibbs, being friends with Teague, secretly helped them to escape their cells, being able to do this only because he was a sailor in the Royal Navy. However, he was very lenient to pirates as he wanted to keep the rum supply he was getting from them going. .]] He was stationed aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] some time later during its voyage from England to the Caribbean, carrying Weatherby Swann and his twelve year old daughter, Elizabeth, to Port Royal. Along the way, they encountered a wrecked vessel, and Gibbs voiced the opinion that it was the result of a pirate attack. Elizabeth became acquainted enough with Gibbs to recognize him on sight many years later. Ironically, while serving on the Dauntless, Gibbs hated pirates, even going as far to tell Elizabeth to stop singing a Pirate song because it will supposedly invoke pirates upon them. Gibbs remained with the Navy for a time, though at some point over the next eight years, he was possibly dishonorably discharged and turned again to piracy as Norrington equates his own life similar to Gibbs but, "Just a chapter behind." Norrington was disgraced and resigned his commission after failing to catch a group of pirates—Gibbs himself among them. Jack forgave Gibbs for his stint in the Navy, and by this point, Gibbs knew Jack well enough to be able to relate much of the man's life story. He also became aware of the curse that afflicted those who removed Aztec gold from Isla de Muerta, and was aware of Sparrow's attempts to retake command of the Black Pearl following a mutiny orchestrated by Hector Barbossa. Motley crew Isla de Muerta .]] Following the mutiny, Jack wound up on Port Royal, where he met a local begger named Sightless Sam who offered to join Jack's crew as a boatswain, little did Jack know that Mr. Gibbs (who had just deserted the Navy) was his assistant. By this time, they began a close friendship. After Jack's exploits with the crew of the Mourning Star, he sailed back to Tortuga where he dismissed most of his crew, Gibbs included and together they spent a year or so on Tortuga before Jack commandeered the Jolly Mon. When Jack and Joshamee next met, Gibbs was down on his luck, sleeping in a pigsty outside the Faithful Bride in Tortuga. Jack recruited him, and Gibbs helped round up a crew after learning of Jack's plan to recapture the Black Pearl. The crew, with Gibbs as First Mate, manned the commandeered navy vessel [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]], and set out for Isla de Muerta. At some point along the way William Turner asked how Jack Sparrow got his compass in the first place. Gibbs replied that no one knew much about Jack Sparrow before he searched for the dreaded Isla de Muerta. He also stated that he met Jack Sparrow before he was mutineed by Hector Barbossa, back when he was captain of the Black Pearl; Gibbs saying this was probably attempt to cover up his past when he set Jack Sparrow free from his cell when Jack was a teenager. At the island, Jack fell behind in his attempt to aid Will Turner in rescuing Elizabeth Swann, and Gibbs was forced to keep to the Code and depart without his captain. However, Barbossa caught up with and destroyed the Interceptor, holding Gibbs and the crew captive aboard the Pearl. While docked at Isla de Muerta during Barbossa's second attempt to lift his curse, Elizabeth freed the crew, who took control of the Pearl and immediately departed—Jack having previously promised them a ship of their own. Sparrow's First Mate welcoming Jack aboard the Black Pearl.]] Despite Gibbs' apparent treachery, he and the rest of the crewmen had not given up on his former captain. Jack survived the battle at Isla de Muerta, but was sentenced to hang at Port Royal. Will Turner staged a rescue at the gallows, and the Black Pearl revealed itself, on the other side of the island, as Jack fell from the battlements of Fort Charles. Jack then swam to rejoin his crew. The Pearl set sail, under the command of Jack Sparrow once again, apparently with Gibbs serving once again as Jack's First Mate. in a bonecage made by the Pelegostos.]] The pirate crew had numerous exploits over the next year, though their most dangerous came when Davy Jones unleashed the Kraken to settle a debt owed by Jack. Jack ordered Gibbs and the crew to set out for land to avoid the beast, and ended up on Pelegosto, where they were captured by the cannibalistic natives. Gibbs and his companions were held in bone cages while Jack was the chief, set to be roasted and eaten by the cannibals. With Will Turner's help, Gibbs and the crew managed to escape, and Jack rendezvoused with them at the Pearl. Loss of a captain outside of Isla Cruces.]] Gibbs later joined Jack's quest to find the Dead Man's Chest, which took them to Tia Dalma's shack, a run-in with Davy Jones. Jack then had Gibbs sail the Pearl to Tortuga, where they had to gather 99 souls to pay off Jack's debt with Jones, which lead to a confrontation with James Norrington who joined his crew for the quest. After the journey to Isla Cruces, Gibbs participated in the fierce battle against the Kraken after Jack failed to obtain the chest. After the second battle to the seemingly unbeatable beast, Jack gave the order to abandon ship when the Pearl took damage, to which Gibbs agreed with. Unknown to him and the rest of the crew, Jack was tricked into remaining onboard by Elizabeth. Gibbs lamented the loss of both ship and captain, though set sail nevertheless. waiting for a new captain.]] There, at Tia Dalma's shack, as everyone was mourning the loss of the Pearl along with its captain, he raised a toast to his fallen captain. Gibbs was the first to answer Tia Dalma when she asked if any of the crewmen would be willing to sail to the ends of the Earth and beyond to bring Jack back from death. Gibbs and the crew met the resurrected Hector Barbossa, and made an uneasy alliance with him to sail a perilous journey to World's End, and from there into Davy Jones' Locker to rescue Jack. Saving Jack Sparrow Journey to Davy Jones' Locker in Singapore.]] Gibbs led the infiltration of Sao Feng's bath house in Singapore while Barbossa and Elizabeth confronted the Pirate Lord himself. Gibbs fought in the subsequent battle against Mercer's marines, and manned the Hai Peng as it set off for the Farthest Gate. During the voyage, Gibbs relayed his experience of the green flash to Will Turner, stating that he had seen his fair share of the phenomenon. He and the rest of the crew survived the fall from World's End into Davy Jones' Locker, where he was finally reunited with his old friend. Jack, believing his friends to be another of the hallucinations experienced in the Locker, initially berated Gibbs for not keeping order aboard the Black Pearl, though ultimately relented and allowed Gibbs to join his crew aboard the Pearl as it set sail on the endless waters of the Locker. Gibbs was particularly unhappy to find all the rum gone during the voyage, and joined his captain in rocking the ship to escape the Locker. Back in the real world, Gibbs was involved in a tense stand-off with Jack, Barbossa, Will and Elizabeth, and covered Barbossa with his pistol while the former captain threatened Jack. , and Barbossa during the Brethren Court.]] The Brethren Court The stand-off was diffused, and the crew stopped off at a nearby island to gather fresh water. Gibbs remained aboard the Pearl, and apparently fought against Sao Feng's men as they stormed the ship as part of a deal made with Lord Cutler Beckett. Gibbs received a wound to his forehead during the struggle, and later joined in the attack against the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]] when Feng agreed to a truce with Barbossa. The crew set sail for Shipwreck Island, with which Gibbs was somewhat familiar, warning the crew of the dangerous passage into Shipwreck Cove. He was present during the fourth meeting of the Brethren Court, and was aware of the origins of the Pirate Lords' pieces of eight. He later crewed the Black Pearl alongside his companions during the battle around Calypso's maelstrom, which he ultimately survived, remaining aboard the ship throughout. New horizons With the battle won, and Lord Beckett killed, the pirates were free to continue their freedom-loving ways. As they cheered, Jack Sparrow gave Gibbs permission to throw his hat, and Gibbs did so cheerfully. After the hat landed somewhere on the Pearl, Jack ordered Gibbs to go and get it. Gibbs returned to Tortuga with Jack, who intended to take Scarlett and Giselle for a ride on his ship. Gibbs took a nap at the docks, thus failing to stop Barbossa from commandeering the Black Pearl a second time. Jack berated Gibbs, but appeared content to sail without his precious ship, for now. He and Gibbs exchanged their customary farewell, and Jack set sail to find the Fountain of Youth. Gibbs headed into Tortuga with Scarlett and Giselle, while starting the discussion of sea turtles. .]] The search for the Fountain of Youth Sometime after the war against piracy, Gibbs once again started to work for the British Royal Navy, but this time as a privateer on the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]], under command of captain Hector Barbossa, who has managed to become a trusted advisor on the Court of King George II. Legacy At some point in his life, presumably after his many adventures with Jack Sparrow, Gibbs authored a book called The Pirates' Code Guidelines: A Booke for Those Who Desire to Keep to the Code and Live a Pirate's Life. This tome included letters addressed to Gibbs from Jack, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, as well as Gibbs' own notes and drawings. The book was found many years later, perfectly preserved in the wreckage of the [[Wikipedia:RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]]. Personality and traits Joshamee Gibbs was a superstitious man, fearful of pirates during his time with the British Royal Navy, then later of more supernatural entities. He was particularly superstitious of the Black Spot, and performed a short ritual at the time when he saw it. He was also highly knowledgeable of pirate lore, and kept to the Pirate code of the Brethren the majority of the time though he did break it at least once in order to rescue Jack Sparrow from Fort Charles. Despite being superstitious about many things, Gibbs appeared to be skeptical of the existence of the Kraken; however it was most likely that he was just trying to convince himself as well as his companions that the massive creature wasn't real. Joshamee loved rum and was often seen drinking it. He loved the drink so much that he was reluctant to use it as a substitute for gunpowder but he knew that staying alive was more important than having a drink that he enjoyed. The expression on Gibbs' face at that time showed that he was considering death instead and was in pain to see the rum be exlpoded as the alternative to a most horrifying death. Gibbs was close friends with Jack Sparrow and was a loyal first mate to his captain. He was willing to break the pirate code in order to help Jack as proven when he rescue him from Fort Charles. Joshamee greatly admired Jack for his quick thinking and surprisingly honourable personality. Joshamee himself was also more honourable than most pirates. He also befriended Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, the latter being able to recognise him after approximately eight years apart. During his time in Jack Sparrow's crew, Gibbs carried a cutlass and flintlock pistol. He was handy with a sword, but he hardly used it in battle as much as he used a pistol. Gibbs was also known to have owned a teddy bear that he slept with on occasions. Joshamee Gibbs was immediately recognizable from his portly build, his ruddy complexion, and his distinctive "muttonchops" facial hair. Gibbs' clothing was typical of warrant officers of the Royal Navy, though it was torn and tattered in places, namely his coat, which had its sleeves torn off. Behind the scenes *Joshamee Gibbs was portrayed by Kevin McNally in the film series and voiced by Steven Jay Blum in video game adaptations, except for the [[Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game)| At World's End video game]], in which McNally reprised his role. *The character's surname may have been taken from that of Charles Gibbs, a 19-century American pirate. *Gibbs is referred to as Jack's quartermaster in the first screenplay draft of The Curse of the Black Pearl.[http://www.wordplayer.com/archives/PIRATES.script.html Wordplay: Pirates of the Caribbean first draft screenplay] *In the ''At World's End'' video game Gibbs remains onboard the Black Pearl with Barbossa during the second mutiny against Jack. *Writer Terry Rossio has said he actually considers Gibbs to be the most virtuous character in the series.http://www.boxofficemojo.com/features/?id=2323&pagenum=all&p=.htm Interview: Ted Elliott & Terry Rossio on 'At World's End' *In Pirates of the Caribbean Online, Mr. Gibbs, voiced by Kevin McNally, sets the player to work gathering the scattered members of Jack's crew as part of the Chapter 1: The Black Pearl quest. He also helps the player with a treasure quest. *Gibbs was seen sleeping with a teddy bear in his arms in Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, which takes place in the 1700s. Although teddy bears weren't invented until 1902. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Sins of the Father'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''The Accidental Pirate!'' *''Revenge of the Pirates!'' *''The Capture of Jack Sparrow!'' *''Going Overboard!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Sins of the Father'' Notes & references Gibbs Joshamee Gibbs Joshamee Gibbs Joshamee Gibbs Joshamee Gibbs Joshamee Gibbs Joshamee Gibbs Joshamee Gibbs Joshamee Gibbs Joshamee Gibbs Joshamee Gibbs Joshamee Gibbs Joshamee Category:Swordsmen Category:Marksmen Category:Helmsmen Category:HMS Providence crew